Bumblebee (G1)/cartoon
Bumblebee first appeared in the season 1 webisode Welcome to Super Hero High. She is voiced by Teala Dunn in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Bumblebee appears flying over the school with Green Lantern and Star Sapphire, and is also seen laughing with Star Sapphire, Harley Quinn, Katana, and Frost and rescuing a man. In All About Super Hero High, she leads Wonder Woman around the school as student ambassador. In Crazy Quiltin', Bumblebee watches Wonder Woman's attempts at making a costume before helping her along with Harley Quinn and Katana. In Power Outage, she is part of flight class and completes her flythrough of the obstacle course almost perfectly. In Fall Into Super Hero High, she watches Harley Quinn's video, and appears at the end of Wonder Woman's flight blunders and when she shows off her supersuit and having a rip appear in it on her butt. She is initially mad at Harley Quinn for uploading the video, but eventually begins laughing with Wonder Woman. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, Bumblebee is saved by Poison Ivy from a plant monster. In Designing Disaster, she compliments Wonder Woman's supersuit and runs off during the Save the Day alarm. In Weaponomics, she attends the Weaponomics class. In Clubbing, Bumblebee appears as part of the Junior Detectives Club. In Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, she receives the titular award. In Saving the Day, she appears in Super Suit design class and spectates as Wonder Woman shows off her completed super-suit assignment. She then accompanies her along with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn to answer a Save the Day Alarm when Mr. Fox's jet-pack gets him stuck on the amethyst on top of the school. She shrinks in order to get inside Lucius Fox's jet-pack to help him remove it. As he falls, she goes after him, but he is saved by Harley Quinn's inflatable whoopee cushion. In Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, She compliments Wonder Woman strength for her Hero of the Month VT. Season two In New Beginnings, Bumblebee appears at Wonder Woman's first Super Villain take-down party, as the DJ. In the special Super Hero High, Bumblebee helps Wonder Woman and friends to battle Giganta in the street and also helps to welcome Supergirl to the school,also appearing with the rest of the Junior Detectives Club, investigating Boom Tube activity. Later she's accidently injured by a laser misdirection from Supergirl and gets hypnotized by Granny Goodness, but when freed helps to fight her In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, Bumblebee appears in a recorded interview during Harley's Hero of the Month video, where she calls Harley "creative". In License to Fly, Bumblebee helps Batgirl with lift-off of her Bat-jet and helps to ease her flight pattern. In Hero of the Month: Batgirl, Bumblebee compliments Batgirl's detective skills for her Hero of the Month VT. In Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet?, Bumblebee arrives with the rest of the Junior Detectives club in order to help Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl find Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet. In Hero of the Month: Frost, Bumblebee watches Frost's Hero of the Month announcement from the Student Lounge, with the rest of the gang. She is later interviewed for the VT explaining how smart Frost is. In The Blunder Games, Bumblebee appears as one of the students taking part in the wilderness survival test. In Hawkgirl's Day Off, Bumblebee takes Hawkgirl to the Super Spa for a day-off, along side Supergirl and Batgirl. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, Hawkgirl takes her to her surprise birthday party. In The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf, Bumblebee is seen watching Frost's Hero of the Month announcement with Hawkgirl in the cafeteria. In The Ring of Mire, Bumblebee uses her wings to help blow away trash, in a park clean-up. In Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire, Bumblebee is shown controlling her remote controlled Bumblebee, while complimenting Star Sapphire on her ring's usefulness. In Ultimate Accessory, Bumblebee designs different power enhancing gears for her Weaponomics mid-term, showing them off in a presentation, with help from Miss Martian, Harley Quinn and Katana, as they use them to defeat King Shark at the docks. In Roomies Return: Frost's Bite, she reads in Frost's room with the Flash, Miss Martian, Supergirl and Katana. They race to answer the Save the Day alarm, accidentally destroying Frost's heater. In retaliation, she freezes them in place. In Cold Blooded, she watches Ivy's dancing flowers performance which are frozen and destroyed by Frost's sneezes. She later goes with Ivy and Batgirl to nurse Frost's cold. The next day, although Frost is cured, they acquire colds. In Hero of the Month: Beast Boy, she makes a cameo appearances watching Principal Waller announce Beast Boy as Hero of the Month. Season three In Surprise!, Bumblebee and Katana are recruited by Harley Quinn to help her sneak a surprise gift for Batgirl into her room. After encountering various booby traps, Batgirl eventually finds it as a surprise, but they are captured by a trap. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, she accompanies other Super Hero High students to answer a Save the Day Alarm to battle Kryptomite infestation in Metropolis, however conventionally. After Poison Ivy and Frost create a chemical that permanently defeats them, she helps use it to stop the infestation. In Body Electric, she makes a cameo appearance cheering in the Super Hero High auditorium as Thunder and Lightning's are awarded medals. In Fresh Ares Part 1, Bumblebee appears as a Capes & Cowls patron with the Flash. She later accompanies Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batgirl to the school after hearing a false distress call from Harley. In Fresh Ares Part 2, they return to the city to respond to a save the day alarm when Ares goes on a rampage. She battles him with the other flyers and eventually trip him to the ground. In Fresh Ares Part 3, Ares breaks free and the battle resumes. She ends an argument between Flash and Catwoman, saying that "Everybody fighting is what Ares wants" and that they need to get the Amulet of Harmonia on him to stop the rampage. After his rampage ends, she approaches a calmed Ares with the other students. In Fight Flub, she makes a background appearance sitting on the bleachers during an advanced martial arts class in the school gymnasium, and is directed with most of the rest of the class to the sparring mat by Coach Wildcat. In It's a Superful Life, she participates in a holiday toy drive, provides hot cocoa to construction workers with Supergirl, and appears during the tree ceremony in the school foyer. Season four In Fish Out of Water Part 2, Bumblebee appears attending the surprise pool party in Mera's room. In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, she appears walking with Honey in front of the school after Principal Waller abolishes Super Hero High's no-pets rule. In Pets Peeved Part 1, she and other pet owners are threatened with failure by Grodd when their pets fail to work together for a class. Later that night, she and Wonder Woman respectively take Honey and Jumpa to learn to work together, but are called away with the other pet owners to the Zoo. There, they encounter the Animilitia where Bumbelbee fights Lion-Mane and later Killer Croc. They are then lured and trapped in a super-proof room. In Pets Peeved Part 2, she and the other owners are rescued by their pets when they work together to infiltrate the zoo and defeat the Animilitia. In Truth of the Lasso Part 1, Bumblebee accompanies Wonder Woman when they catch the Cheetah stealing the answers to an upcoming test. She later walks into Batgirl's room for a study date with Batgirl and Wonder Woman and also participates in a target practice exercise. She later arrives to battle Giganta when she goes on a rampage over her stolen earrings and helps free a disguised Cheetah as Giganta holds her in her hand. Giganta is then defeated by Frost and Wonder Woman. In Truth of the Lasso Part 2, Bumblebee flies into Wonder Woman's room reporting a failure to find her missing lasso downtown and listens to the story of how she obtained the lasso. In Truth of the Lasso Part 3, she goes on a SHH field trip to the Gotham Dentistry Museum and notices Giganta causing a traffic jam. As Giganta chases their bus through the city, she and the other students exit the bus to engage her. In Truth of the Lasso Part 4, she listens as Giganta asks for the students' help when her earrings are stolen. They later find the missing Wonder Woman and confront Cheetah as she uses the lasso on her in the sewer. At the end of the day, she stands with Katana and Batgirl near the van as they return from the Dentistry Museum. In Nevermore Part 1, Bumblebee appears as a Patron at Capes & Cowls with Batgirl and Supergirl before leaving to investigate earthquakes and arrive at a sulfur-emitting crater caused by Trigon teaching Raven magic in the underworld. As lava starts to spew from the crater, she saves a bystander by bringing him to the roof of a building. In Nevermore Part 2, she and Supergirl save more citizens from a building sinking in lava. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, she appears as the DJ at the Tamaranean dance in the SHHS foyer for Korrugar students. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, after learning that a Tamaranean dance is a domination battle, she raises the volume of the music to help Wonder Woman call out dance moves to help the Super Hero High students win the dance. In Fly By Night, she and Wonder Woman infiltrate the school after curfew to retrieve their Phys Ed partner project from the cafeteria and are caught by Hawkgirl, who agrees to help them avoid the staff, particularly Vice-Principal Grodd. They eventually make it into the cafeteria where they encounter Principal Waller who agrees to not tell Grodd. In By the Yearbook, Bumbelbee battles Mad Harriet on the nighttime rooftop of the Daily Planet. Mad Harriet surrenders when Cyborg enters the fight while Wonder Woman takes pictures for the villain-apprehension section of the Super Hero High yearbook. She later appears reading a completed yearbook with Cyborg. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 1, Bumblebee has lunch with Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Raven as the latter tries to create a portal to as far away as she can. She and Supergirl attend to Raven when she comes back after seeing an a devastated school in the future. In Spell-shocked Part 2, she gets attacked by a living locker when it is brought to life by the Book of Legends. She later helps her classmates battle flying pots and pans thrown at them by the Book in the cafeteria. After Raven uses the counter-spell to stop the book, she sits in the cafeteria as Grodd gives cleaning equipment to Wonder Woman and Batgirl to clean up the Book's mess. In Bottle Episode, she makes a cameo appearance attending Poison Ivy's Earth Day recycling presentation and is given a pamphlet as she leaves. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, she appears as one of the many students zapped into a super proof room due to the monster created by Batgirl's Anti Hall Monitor app. After Hawkgirl defeats the monster, she and the other students are zapped back into the school foyer. In Haunted Harley, she accidentally steps on Harley's joy buzzer while walking down the halls, activating her suit's shrinking function and making her incapable of restoring her size. After Harley Quinn gets detention, Bumblebee ends up in the same room as her and her efforts to get Harley to notice her are mistaken for ghost activity. She is eventually rescued from getting sucked into a fan by Supergirl and Batgirl when the former hears her calls for help. They eventually succeed in restoring her size. In The Wobble, Bumblebee performs a gymnastics routine in the school gym and is given three tens by the judges. When Bleez enters the school and attacks the judges, Bumblebee shrinks and stings her in the face. Bleez responds by hitting her with a giant flyswatter construct. After Bleez is defeated by Wonder Woman, she tells her that "maybe a long and cheery pep talk from Supergirl is a bigger punishment" than going to Belle Reve, to which Wonder Woman nods. In Mindscape, Bumblebee stays up past midnight to do an extra credit math club problem, before going to bed after Miss Martian's suggests she take a break. The next morning, she does not wake up, stuck between a sleep cycle in her mind and Raven uses a spell to enter allow Miss Martian to enter her dream and free her. In her dream, an entranced Bumblebee performs a math problem at a chalkboard before she and Miss Martian are attacked by a mysterious pair of eyes. Miss Martian saves her from falling through a collapsing floor. After Bumblebee wakes up with a headache along with Miss Martian, Raven tells them that she has seen similar eyes before in a vision of the future. In Missing Martian, a shrunken Bumblebee bumps into Miss Martian in the cafeteria. She later appears attending Miss Martian's surprise birthday party later that evening. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, she appears skating around the tree during the Super Hero High winter holidays ceremony. She witnesses Trigon appear at the event and destroy the tree. After the tree is restored, she thanks and hugs her parents for coming. She later watches the tree lighting ceremony. In the first part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Bumblebee attends Dr. Seid's Math Club and prepares for the upcoming Trimathalon by taking a multiple choice test and witnesses Dr. Seid transform into Darkseid after they hand back the test. In the second part, she and the other students engage Darkseid only to blasted away. As Darkseid uses the Anti-Life Equation to transform the world in his own image, Bumblebee and the remaining students escape into a class room to avoid being transformed into clones of Darkseid and use the Anti Hall Monitor app to escape into its Super-proof pocket universe. In the third part, after Batgirl realizes that they can change the solution to the Anti-Life Equation by adding new variables, Bumblebee helps her and the remaining students transform back the transformed students one-by-one by giving them back their individual effects. As the effects of the Anti-Life Equation are undone, Darkseid retreats after being attacked by the students. As Bumblebee remarks that he got away, she stands by Batgirl as she responds that they will be ready and waiting if he returns. Gallery Guide Bumblebee.png|"All About Super Hero High" IG121115.jpg|"Power Outage" Bumblebee_Belt_Open.png Bumblebee_Belt.png IG112315.jpg|"Fall Into Super Hero High" IG121815.jpg|"Designing Disaster" Designing Disaster.png|"Designing Disaster" Junior Detectives club image.png|"Clubbing" Hero of the day.png|"Hero of the Month: Bumblebee" IG021216.jpg|"Saving the Day" Saving the Day.png|"Saving the Day" Hero Cheer.jpg|"Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman"